


Бей, что есть силы

by lenok_n



Series: Мошер [5]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: ... и будем квиты.
Relationships: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Series: Мошер [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758139
Kudos: 3





	Бей, что есть силы

В самое сердце на пораженье!  
Что же ты медлишь с этой мишенью?  
Я все растратил, карты открыты.  
Бей, что есть силы, и будем квиты. (с)

Кэмерон не звонит в третий раз, и Ноэль выдыхает. Даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание, пока боролся с желанием ответить на второй звонок. Он чувствует себя трусом, снова, но это уже стало едва ли не привычкой. И к списку полезных её не отнесёшь. К тому, чем можно гордиться, тоже.

Он бы с радостью принял вызов и услышал родной голос Кэма. Послушал бы о его новом четвероногом друге, о планах и мечтах, по-прежнему включающих его самого, об ожидании съёмок нового сезона… Он так сильно этого хочет, вот только тогда всё повторится вновь. Тайные встречи, украденные поцелуи, касания за гранью, незаданные вопросы, а после – лишь ощущение собственной эгоистичной слабости. 

Ноэль не смог бы отказаться от него, видя его глаза или слыша голос.

Вынужденный сидеть дома, он много думал. О том, как всё начиналось, об их любви и о своих страхах. Ноэль понял, как поступить правильно – если не для собственного душевного равновесия, то как минимум для Кэмерона.

Он должен отпустить. Должен Кэму, его будущему и, в первую очередь, себе. Чтобы не превратиться в того, кого они оба начнут однажды ненавидеть. 

Он так скучает по нему. По его рукам, смеху и лёгкому запаху сигарет от волос. По силе и почти подростковой уязвимости, переходящей порой в безрассудство. По целеустремлённости, упорству и настойчивым губам. По шёпоту, полному страсти, и редкому желанию спрятаться от мира в его объятиях. Что иронично, если подумать, и слишком тяжело осознать.

Но это уже не имеет значения.

Ноэль хочет, чтобы его мальчик был счастлив. 

Он подарит ему свободу. Через боль, обиду, непонимание и злость. Это всё и так то и дело всплывало в их отношениях, слишком много недосказанности пряталось за чувствами, а финальная точка ударит сильнее. Кэму будет больно, как бы Ноэлю не хотелось уберечь его. Ему будет больнее, но он заслужил. За то, что так и не смог. Не выбрал. 

Давно следовало так поступить. Не месяцы – годы назад. Он не мог, не хотел прощаться с тем, кто рассказал ему лучшую историю о любви за всю его жизнь. Давал надежду им обоим, а потом отбирал и кромсал её на лоскуты, презирая себя. 

Кэм вырос, но Ноэль знает, что тормозит его. Заставляет топтаться на одном месте вместо того, чтобы осмотреться вокруг и найти своё место в мире. Он заслуживает кого-то, кто посвятит ему всего себя, а не одну лишь сторону, пусть и самую искреннюю и настоящую. Он заслуживает большего.

Огненный мальчик должен восстать из пепла и стать ещё сильнее. Он обязан наслаждаться жизнью, воплощать в реальность мечты и не оглядываться на упущенное прошлое. Ноэль станет для него воспоминанием, слишком наполненным эмоциями, чтобы отмахнуться, но, может быть, однажды плохое забудется. 

Они допишут историю Галлавич, когда придёт время. В их собственной последняя страница уже перевернулась.


End file.
